<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>< YOU MAKE STRAY KIDS STAY > || SKZ Hyunjin / Lee Know x Reader [ Imagines/One-Shots/Scenarios ] by deryne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584172">< YOU MAKE STRAY KIDS STAY > || SKZ Hyunjin / Lee Know x Reader [ Imagines/One-Shots/Scenarios ]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deryne/pseuds/deryne'>deryne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hwang hyunjin imagines, Light Angst, Mild Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, SKZ Imagines, everyones whipped for each other, i love stray kids, lee know imagines, lee minho imagines, skz - Freeform, stan stray kids, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deryne/pseuds/deryne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I take requests/reactions and stuff like that also.<br/>comment and tell me what you think lol</p><p>if you wanna ask for specific scenarios / reactions / imagines / one-shots just comment and if I take it i'll put it on my list<br/>yeeeeee-haw</p><p> </p><p>Lee Know is my ULT BTW<br/>And Hyunjin is my bias wrecker</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>|| SKZ Hyunjin / Lee Know x Reader [ Imagines/One-Shots/Scenarios ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>LEE KNOW / LEE MINHO<br/></strong>
  <strong>X<br/></strong>
  <strong>READER</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <em>" after summer "</em>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lee Know was always one of the popular kids in your high school, which you considered to be way out of your league despite being best friends.<br/>As the dancing machine of the school, prepped with visuals and a body that made girls swoon - Lee Minho (Lee Know) was a guy that most girls dreamed of at night.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>You never thought of him more than a best friend, but after the fateful night your ex breaks up with you and you return to school after summer with a complete makeover, you soon realize you're not the only one full of surprises.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Slight mentions of diet / weight - <span class="u"><strong>remember to all of you reading, you are beautiful. You do not need to be skinny to be beautiful. Be healthy - and keep in mind to not compare your body to the bodies of idols. They are called IDOLS for a reason. Confidence is the most beautiful attribute, and don't feel pressured to meet expectations written in most fanfiction or strive to be a metaphorical Y/N. Love you all and stay healthy xx deryne</strong></span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>     <em>"She looks so hot now," </em></p><p>
  <em>     "Why didn't we realize earlier?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     It would be a lie if you said you weren't flattered by such comments. After being publicly dumped by your asshole of an ex and humiliated by his new girlfriend, you decided, that during the summer, you would return to school with a complete makeover. Although this decision was very much opposed by your best friend, Lee Minho - you somehow felt lacking next to him, and he couldn't understand how you felt when he was as perfect as he was. You were incredibly determined to lose weight and feel prettier in order to show everyone how you've changed. Part of you were glad Minho was overseas with his family travelling during the holiday so he wouldn't catch onto your exercising and diet, but the other part of you missed him a lot. </p><p>You were incredibly proud of your progress - you didn't do it by just starving yourself, as you knew that weight would rebound and it would make you feel miserable once again. Your parents and Minho would flip out at you if they found out - and you took your health pretty seriously as well. You went on a diet as healthy as possible, and mainly exercised. Of course, there were times when you just ate less than you would before, but you got most of the nutrients you needed. Needless to say, you felt as if you owned the stage when you walked into the classroom. </p><p> </p><p>    Placing your bag under your chair, you straightened out your uniform skirt slightly. </p><p> </p><p>    You could felt gazes upon you, and whispers around you. Thankfully, most were compliments. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see your ex staring at you, his girlfriend enviously clinging on his arm trying to divert his attention. If you didn't regain your composure, you would've straight-up yelled, "FUCK YEAH!" to everyone that had sneered at you. Part of you was even tempted to wink flirtatiously at some classmates who stared at you. In fact, that was exactly what you would do.</p><p>    The moment you lifted your head to wink, you stared right into the eyes of Minho.</p><p> </p><p>    You felt too dazed to say anything at that moment, his eyes full of shock and running over your figure. You had lost weight quite healthily, but nevertheless it was a substantial amount of weight. At least, it was enough for him to notice. It felt like an awkward staring contest that lasted for a few seconds, when he reached out and placed his hands on your waist.</p><p>What the f - You didn't get enough time to say it out loud, as he pulled you into his body with no warning whatsoever. You didn't expect it, and your hands instinctively landed on his chest, supporting yourself in order to not lose balance. However, both of you were now incredibly close to each other physically; and you could smell his familiar scent of shampoo. You were completely dazed and attracted for a second whilst simultaneously wondering how and why he smelled like shampoo. Shampoo was meant to be used for hair, not for scrubbing over your body as bait for thirsty and sex-deprived people (like yourself) <em>(A/N: I am sorry I had to) </em>. </p><p>His eyes returned to their normal size, yet he still looked deep into your eyes. You would've felt uncomfortable normally, but you just couldn't help but notice that he'd grew even more handsome over the course of the holiday. Wow. Some people are really just effortlessly beautiful, you thought. Feels really fucking bad for the rest of us huh.</p><p>    Your train of thought got interrupted again by his whisper, "Why'd you do it?" It melted your heart a little.</p><p> </p><p>    "Why do you think?" You chuckled, poking his cheek with your finger. "Don't worry, I lost the weight healthily," You reassured him as you tried to wiggle out of the position both of you were in, but his grip on your waist didn't loosen. </p><p>    "You didn't need to though," he looked down slightly, his bangs tickling your forehead slightly, his grip loosening and grazing across the curve of your waist.</p><p>
  <em>God fucking damn it, Y/N you absolute crook for feeling this sensual around your best friend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>    "I wanted to, and it's not a big deal anyways." You felt glad he didn't flip out at you for losing weight, instead, the poor boy just looks more confused than anything. You wedged your fingers through his hands and brought them away from your waist, as one more second of his hands on your body might just've tipped you over the edge and made you feel more sensual than you had to feel. The awkward tension that hung between both of you was noticeable, as he quietly sat down on his seat. You turned away, sighing in relief.</p><p> </p><p>" Sit on my lap. "</p><p>Is this boy crazy? As much as his sculpted thighs looked incredible to sit on <em>(A/N: I am not sorry), </em>you refused to. Why was he, all the sudden, asking to do and doing stuff like this that sadly, really turned you on? Does he have no shame? Do you have no shame? You were silently contemplating your temporary crisis on your humanity and sanity, and didn't notice him getting up from his seat. You were quite happily occupied with such thoughts until you felt an arm wrap around your legs, then you were swooped up into Lee Minho's arms - much to the shock of everyone else in the classroom and you, frankly.</p><p>    "Dude, put me down - your noodle arms can't handle me," You were blushing like crazy, mumbling a bunch of incoherent words trying to mask your emotions. </p><p>"I've been to the gym quite frequently during summer, but I can't even flex my strength since you've gotten a lot lighter. Way lighter than you should be." He cracked a slight smile and put you down. The stinkin' hot idiot just had to whisper that in your ear. Holy rabbits. And there we go, the normal Minho back. It made you feel way more comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>When the bell rang, the devil side of Lee Minho came out - and shamelessly threw you onto his shoulder and carried you all the way to the field, where you would normally eat your lunch and hang out. Despite your protests, he loved to mock you in a high-pitched tone, claiming you were now too fragile to even get lunch yourself, much to your disgust. You sat on the bench, pouting as he claimed he had to now assist you with your daily meals, as you were too frail to do that as well. </p><p>     "Say ah," Lee Minho held a spoonful of rice as he lifted it to your lips. "I am most definitely not a child - jesus Minho, why are you like this?" You facepalmed. "Y/N, you have no authority in this situation. Open up," Minho devilishly grinned, still holding the spoon. You stubbornly looked away, not facing him and keeping your lips screwed shut.</p><p> </p><p>Your head was turned around by a hand, and mouth met with a pair of soft and warm lips that rested lightly on yours.</p><p>Your mouth fell right open after Minho broke the kiss, you staring at him like a deer in headlights. Did he just -</p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha," He smirked as he shoved the spoonful of rice in your open mouth. It took a few seconds for you to fully register what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>On second thought, you wouldn't complain if you were fed this way.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>